Fangboy/Gallery
Fanboy gets bit by a mosquito on the neck, but because of a nightmare he had, he believes it's a vampire bite and is turning into a vampire. Chum Chum wants to be a vampire too, but he doesn't have a neck to be bit, so the boys go see Dr. Acula, a neck specialist who, unbeknownst to them, is an actual vampire. Fanboy's nightmare Fanlair black and white.jpg|The Fanlair in a black and white shot Fanboy walking down the stairs 1 s1e7a.JPG|{Ding dong} "Ugh!" Fanboy walking down the stairs 2 s1e7a.JPG|"Alright, I'm coming!" Fanboy tripping off the stairs.JPG my legs were still asleep.JPG|"Did not realize my legs were still asleep." Fanboy opening the door on the floor.JPG a coffin at the door.JPG Fanboy 'A coffin?' s1e7a.JPG|"A coffin?" Fanboy 'Well, that's strange.' s1e7a.jpg|"Well, that's strange." Hm, no card.JPG|"Hmm, no card." the coffin collides with Fanboy.JPG|PLONK! Fanboy opens the coffin.JPG Fanboy reveals another Fanboy in the coffin.JPG|What's this? I already have one.JPG|"Aw, I already have one of these." Coffin Fanboy sits up.JPG|Wha - ? Coffin Fanboy turns around.JPG Fanboy about to be scared by his coffin self.JPG 225.PNG Coffin Fanboy hissing.JPG "Vampire" bite Fanboy waking up from dream s1e7a.JPG|''"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"'' Fanboy in fetal position.JPG|It was just a dream. morning, Fanboy.JPG|"Morning, Fanboy." I had the craziest dream!.JPG|"Chum Chum! I had the craziest dream!" The one where you stand in front of a crowd without your underwear?.JPG|"The one where you stand in front of a crowd without your underwear?" I was bit by a vamp - wait a minute!.JPG|"No! I was bit by a vamp - wait a minute!" what's this on my neck.JPG|What is that red thing on Fanboy's neck? mosquito bite on Fanboy's neck.JPG CC inspects the bite.JPG Looks like a mosquito bite.JPG|A mosquito bite, not bad. Fanboy "Or..." s1e7a.JPG|Or... Fanboy "A vampire bite!" s1e7a.JPG|A vampire bite! Chum Chum "What?" s1e7a.JPG|"What?" think about it!.JPG|Think about it! it was a hot, muggy night.JPG|It was a hot, muggy night. we slept with the window open.JPG|We slept with the window open. i have a bump on my neck.JPG|And now, I have a bump on my neck... swollen and ichy.JPG|That's swollen and itchy! does that sound like a mosquito bite to you?.JPG|Does THAT sound like a mosquito bite to you? Fanboy - 'Yes, yes!'.JPG|Yes, yes! Fanboy 'I can already feel' s1e7a.JPG|I can already feel Fanboy 'my vampire blood' s1e7a.JPG|my vampire blood Fanboy 'coursing through my veins' s1e7a.JPG|coursing through my veins! Can I be your slightly deranged bug eating sidekick?.JPG|Chum Chum wants to be Fanboy's slightly deranged bug eating sidekick... How's your creepy giggle?.JPG|...but how's his creepy giggle? CC tests his creepy giggle 1.JPG CC tests his creepy giggle 2.JPG|Hmm, not bad. Fanboy "Welcome aboard!" s1e7a.JPG|Welcome aboard! F&C about to fist-bump.JPG F&C fist-bump their heads.JPG|Bonk! F&C derped from fist-bumping their heads.JPG Unable to please Kyle The sun s1e7a.JPG|The sun looks beautiful from this angle. Park.jpg Kyle has to stop by Wizard Co. s1e7a.JPG|"Remind me that I have to stop by Wizard Co." Kyle "to go and get" s1e7a.JPG|"I need to go and get some wand polish, then I have to go and get --" Fanboy sleeping on the monkey bars.JPG|Stop! Kyle sees Fangboy.JPG|"What are you doing?" I'm sleeping.JPG|"Uh, sleeping?" It's what we vampires do during the day.JPG|"It's vhat ve vampires do during the day." what do they call vampire Fanboy.JPG|"You're a vampire? What do they call you?" Count Dorkula.JPG|"Count Dorkula?" Kyle being foolish with Fangboy.JPG Scrivener Elf impressed.JPG Chum Chum on Scrivener Elf's back.JPG|Watch out, Joker Chum Chum is watching you. May I introduce you to my vampire master.JPG|"May I introduce you to my vampire master..." Count Fangboy!.JPG|"COUNT FANGBOY!" Fangboy 'Good evening'.JPG|"Good evening." Fangboy falling off the monkey bars.JPG|Whoops! Balance is off! I flew over here.JPG|I flew over here... My ears haven't popped yet.JPG|And my ears haven't popped yet. Fangboy and Chum Chum running.JPG you are not a vampire.JPG|"You. Are not. A vampire." Kyle "If you were..." s1e7a.JPG|"If you were..." the sunlight would destroy you.JPG|"The sunlight would destroy you." Fangboy halt.JPG Fangboy sun realization.JPG|"The sun!" Fanboy with his head over the sun.JPG|"It's touching my vampire skin!" it's touching my vampire skin!.JPG IT BURNS! IT BURNS!.JPG|"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" today was supposed to be overcast!.JPG|"TODAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OVERCAST!" Curse you, Channel 5 Weather Center!.JPG|"Curse you, Channel 5 Weather Center!" You've turned me to dust!.JPG|"You've turned me to duuuuust." you're NOT a VAMPIRE!.JPG|"You're NOT a vampire!" and thank goodness.JPG|"And thank goodness." the very thought of.JPG|"The very thought of..." immortal fanboy.JPG|"...immortal Fanboy..." Too much to bear.JPG|"...is almost too much to bear." Fanboy 'Immmortal'.JPG|"Immortal!" Ooh, I like the sound of that.JPG|"Ooh, I like the sound of that." I just wish I knew what it meant.JPG|"I just wish I knew what it meant." Kyle big SIGH.JPG|SIGH! Kyle "you live forever" s1e7a.JPG|"It means that you live forever." Kyle throws a book in Fanboy's face.JPG|"Read a book sometime, why don't you?" Fanboy learns he will live forever.JPG Fanboy 'Wow!'.JPG|"Wow!" I'm going to live forever?.JPG|"I'm going to live forever?" Fanboy 'Cool!'.JPG|"Cool!" CC about to cry.JPG|Someone doesn't like that idea... CC crying - Fangboy.JPG|Poor Chum Chum. CC runs away crying.JPG FB watches CC cry.JPG|"Chum Chum?" FB sneaks over to sad CC.JPG Chum Chum doesn't want Fanboy to live forever Fanboy's face in Chum Chum's tear puddle.JPG|"Chum Chum, what's the matter?" You're gonna live forever without me.jpg|"You're gonna live forever without me, and YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!!!" i never thought of that.JPG|Oh, dear, Fanboy never thought of that. Fanboy 'I don't wanna live forever...'.JPG|"I don't wanna live forever..." Fanboy 'If my best friend won't be with me!'.JPG|"...if my best friend won't be with me!" this has harshed my vampire mellow.JPG|"Oh, man, this has totally harshed my vampire mellow." It's killing my assistant buzz too.JPG|"It's killing my assistant buzz too." Fanboy 'Wait a minute!' - Fangboy.JPG|Wait a minute! I've got it!.JPG|I've got it! What if I bite your neck.JPG|What if I bite your neck, and then you'd become a vampire too.JPG|and then you'd become a vampire too, and we'd both live forever together.JPG|and we'd both live forever together. you'd do that for me.JPG|"You'd do that for me?" Of course, buddy.JPG|"Of course, buddy." Chum Chum about to be bit.JPG|Here we go... Fanboy about to bite Chum Chum.JPG Fanboy stops the bite.JPG|Wait! Fanboy 'Uh, Chum Chum...'.JPG|Chum Chum... Am I missing something.JPG|Am I missing something Or you missing something - part 1.JPG|or are you Or you missing something - part 2.JPG|missing something? Where'sYourNeck.JPG|Where's your neck? I always figured it would grow in during high school.JPG|I always figured it would grow in during high school. neckless freak.JPG|Now we can't be immortal together because I'M A NECK-LESS FREAK! CC cries all over again.JPG We're gonna get you a neck.JPG|"Don't you worry, buddy, because we are going to get you a neck!" Meeting Dr. Acula stormy moon.JPG|That evening... Fanboy reading the neck specialist sign.JPG|Certified Neck Specialist. Evenings only, walk-ins welcome. ready to enter neck specialist building.JPG|Chum Chum, I have a good feeling about this. boys enter the neck specialist building.JPG|Whoa. boys look around the neck specialist office.JPG boys wimpering.JPG part of the neck specialist office.JPG Dr. Acula plays the organ.JPG|That music sounds quite familiar... Dr. Acula first appearance.JPG|"Good evening!" F&C enjoy lollipops by the gargoyle.JPG busted for eating lollipops by the gargoyle.JPG|Busted. boys put the lollipops back in the gargoyle.JPG|We're innocent! Don't ground us! I did not hear you come in.JPG|"I did not hear you come in." I gave my assistant the night off.JPG|"I gave my assistant Janice the night off." I am...Dr. Acula!.JPG|"I am...DR. ACULA!" it says count dr. acula on your diploma.JPG|It says "Count Dr. Acula" on his diploma. I minored in accounting.JPG|"Oh, yes. I minored in accounting." F&C uncertain.JPG|No comment what can I do for you.JPG|"Now, what can I do for you, my children of the night?" Dr. Acula Meeting.JPG This will sound a little crazy.JPG|"Okay. I know this is going to sound a little crazy..." But here goes.JPG|"But here goes." Fanboy inhaling.JPG Fanboy 'I am a vampire.'.JPG|"I am a vampire." Dr. Acula spit take.JPG|SPIT TAKE! Dr. Acula 'A vampire'.JPG|"A vampire?" please, don't be frightened.JPG|Please don't be frightened. you're in no danger.JPG|You are in no danger. you might want to wear this garlic necklace.JPG|But you might want to wear this garlic necklace. Dr. Acula doesn't like the garlic necklace.JPG|AGH! Dr. Acula 'I mean...'.JPG|I mean... That is very shocking.JPG|That is very shocking. but I am sure you couldn't possibly hurt me.JPG|But I am sure you couldn't possibly hurt me. You seem like a very nice vampire.JPG|You seem like a very nice vampire. He wants to make his immortal companion.JPG|"So nice that he wants to bite me and make me his immortal companion!" holding Fangboy's hand.JPG but first, I need a neck.JPG|"But first, I need a neck." Oh, how adorable.JPG|"Oh, how adorable." You want a neck so you can be bitten by a vampire.JPG|"You want a neck so you can be bitten by a vampire!" I think I can help you with that.JPG|"I think I can help you with that." Chum Chum's new neck bringing out the coffin table.JPG|Time for an operation. Dr. Acula with his hand on the coffin table.JPG CC lies on the coffin table.JPG Dr. Acula presses the foot pedel.JPG|Up you go. Chum Chum is ready to recieve a neck.JPG|Now, you might feel a little pressure. Dr. Acula with saw 1.JPG Dr. Acula with saw 2.jpg|Hold still while I work. Dr. Acula removes the first bandage.JPG|The first bandage removed... Dr. Acula removes the second bandage.JPG|...the second... Dr. Acula removes the third bandage.JPG|...and the third one! Dr. Acula sees the new neck.JPG|Whoa. how does my neck look.JPG|"How does it look?" CC giraffe sized neck.JPG|It's HUGE! Like a giraffe! Dr. Acula ready to bite.JPG|Ahh... Dr. Acula bites the chair - part 1.JPG|Ow! Dr. Acula bites the chair - part 2.JPG Fanboy likes Chum Chum's new neck.JPG|"It's so slender!" You do some fine work, doc.JPG|"You did some fine work, Doc!" Dr Acula muffled 'Thank you'.JPG|"Thank you." Have you tried swallowing yet.JPG|"Ooh! Ooh! Have you tried swallowing yet?" Eat this!.JPG|"Here, eat this! Eat this!" Chum Chum trying to swallow.JPG my arms don't reach my neck anymore.JPG|My arms don't reach my mouth anymore, CC doesn't care about not swallowing.JPG|But I don't care. I have a neck!.JPG|Ooh, I have a neck! It is my vampire duty to bite you.JPG|Now it's my vampire duty to bite it... and make you immortal.JPG|...and make you immortal. Fanboy about to bite.JPG Don't touch him, he's mine!.JPG|Don't touch him! He's mine! Fill out some paperwork.JPG|I mean, would you mind filling out some paperwork? Chum Chum signs the paper.JPG|Sign your name here. CC writing with Dr. Acula ready to bite.JPG a sunlamp.JPG|Here's a sunlamp! You won't have tan lines on your new neck.JPG|Now, you won't have those tan lines on your new neck. Are you okay, doctor.jpg|Wait, how's the doctor? Dr. Acula as a dish of bacon.JPG|Haha, Bacon Acula. "Could you hand me that aloe vera?" it's almost sunrise!.JPG|Wait, it's almost sunrise! now to make you my eternal immortal companion forever.JPG|"And now to make you my eternal immortal companion forever!" Till the end of time.JPG|"Till the end of time." Dr. Acula 'No!'.JPG|"No!" Fanboy nibbling on Chum Chum's neck.JPG You've had your fun.JPG|Okay, you've had your fun. You don't wanna bruse the neck.JPG|We don't want to bruise that neck now, huh? Why can't you keep still.JPG|Chum Chum doesn't wanna keep still. Dr. Acula weird face.JPG Dr. Acula has had enough.JPG|"Ah, enough of this!" Dr. Acula is a vampire Fanboy continues to bite.JPG CC notices something bad.JPG|Uh, Fanboy... Fanboy asking Chum Chum to turn.JPG Fanboy sees Dr. Acula become a vampire.JPG|Now, just turn a little more to the si-i-i-ide!!! Vampire Dr. Acula.JPG|Now I'' will show you how to bite a neck! How would you know.JPG|"Uh, okay. And how would you know?" Dr. Acula saying he's a vampire.JPG|"You fools! I AM A VAMPIRE!" CC looks at Dr. Acula.JPG|"And you are my next victim." Dr. Acula about to bite CC.JPG Dr. Acula bites something else.JPG|Huh? If anyone is gonna snack on my best friend, it's going to be me!.JPG|"If anyone is gonna snack on my best friend, it's going to be ''ME!" Dr. Acula screaming.JPG|AH! Dr. Acula backing away from Fanboy.JPG Realizing the taste of Fanboy's neck.JPG|Wait a minute. That taste. Why is the taste so familar.JPG|Why is it so familiar? Could I have bitten you before? Fanboy 'Nope.'.JPG|"Nope." Fanboy talks about the vampire that bit him.JPG|"The vampire who bit me..." It had only one fang.JPG|"Only had one fang". Presenting the bite.JPG|"See?" I did not make this bite.JPG|"You're right, I did not make that bite." A mosquito bit you.JPG|"A mosquito did." Fanboy realizes the mosquito bite.JPG|"Really? Huh." Dr. Acula 'You idiot!'.jpg|"You idiot!" I made this bite!.JPG|"I MADE THIS BITE!" Vampire bite on Fanboy's neck.JPG|Whoa. Fanboy discovering the vampire bite.JPG|Wow. Do not know how I missed that. Biting you made me goofy-headed all day.JPG|It made him goofy-headed all day. I wanted to play video games.JPG|All I wanted to do was play video games I wanted to drink Frosty Freezy Freeze.JPG|and drink the Frosty Freezy Freeze. I couldn't stop passing gas.JPG|And I couldn't stop passing gas. Fanboy farting.JPG|FART! I missed that last part.JPG|"Sorry, I missed that last part." I've bitten you again.JPG|Now that he bit him again... Your idiot blood is dulling my brain.JPG|...his idiot blood dulled into his brain. Dr. Acula bat.JPG|"I've got to get to my coffin while I still can." Dr. Acula hits a statue.JPG Dr. Acula hits some novelty teeth.JPG Dr. Acula hits a trophy.JPG Dr. Acula breaks the window.JPG Dr. Acula flew into the sun.JPG|"Ah! the morning sun!" Dr. Acula getting destroyed.JPG|"It's destroying me!" Watching Dr. Acula get destroyed.JPG|"Tell Janice to cancel my 3:00!" Dr. Acula is destroyed.JPG|He's done with. I guess that explains his subscription tobatty homes.JPG|"I guess that explains his subscription to Batty homes and Guano" 227.PNG and guano.JPG|Thumbs down! CC hears FB off camera.JPG|What the - ? That second bite gave me a headache.JPG|"That second bite really gave me a headache!" You need to take two bites, and call me in the morning.JPG|"You need to take two bites, and call me in the morning." Laughing at Fanboy as a vampire.JPG|"Hahahahaha!" Fangboy looms over Chum Chum.JPG|ohhh.... Fangboy ready to bite.JPG|"Is this gonna hurt?" Vampires in the Frosty Mart Boog's vampire book.JPG|Boog reads a vampire book... F&C as vampires.JPG|...but Vampire F&C barge in. Haven't seen you two twerps here for days.JPG|"Haven't seen you two twerps here for days." We're more night people now.JPG|"Yes, ve're more night people now." Isn't that right, my immortal companion.JPG|"Isn't that right, my immortal companion?" Right, Fangboy.JPG|"Right, Fangboy!" F&C about to fist-bump again.JPG F&C fist-bump their heads again.JPG|Bonk! F&C derped from fist-bumping their heads again.JPG Vampire F&C ready to bite Boog.JPG|Not cool, guys. Frosty Mart at night.JPG|They bite Boog and the episode ends To return to the "Fangboy" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries